masstrekfandomcom-20200222-history
Ugoan
Ugoan, was the second planet of the Ugoan-system, in the Botchok Planetary Congress. It was an Orion colony and, it was one of the famed "Pirate Planets of Rigel". History Ugoan achieved fame following the Orion Dawn of November, 1508 BCE, when fledgling Orion pirates Ombrey and Maark fled here with their stolen ships to hide out. Unable to ever return to the homeworld of Botchok, they settled the worlds, and were supplied by still-dominated Orion slaves from other Colonies. For centuries from this base of operations, Orion pirates preyed on trade via the Rigel-system, in a dangerous and unstable existence. Periodically, alien forces came through and attempted to wipe out the pirates, destroying their settlements. The pirates waited out these assaults in the mountains, and returned and rebuilt again soon after. After the Orion War (concluding 56 BCE), in which the pirate fleets begun here fought for Orion independence, the new Botchok Planetary Congress state extended its control to the Ugoan-system. This time, the Orion military forced the pirates out of the system altogether. Now the Orion Space Navy used Ugoan as a remote base, allowing civilian settlements to follow. These settlements were permanent and peaceful and gradually developed into quality residential areas. Wealthy Orions purchased all they could on and around the planets, and this included the now-obsolete naval bases. The tourist trade also began during this time. In time, Orion pirates also returned, though this time as wealthy land-owners, legitimate businessmen and old, noble families. Gradually, they’d bought almost all the real estate, but by the time it was noticed it was too late. The planet was conquered in 2153 during the Borderland Blitz, the Klingon Empire annexation of the Botchok Planetary Congress, becoming a protectorate world when the Orion government surrendered. Government Like the rest of the Ugoan-system, Ugoan was entirely privately owned. Publically, they were wealthy trading families, starship owners and Botchoki nobility, and their names were well-known to Orions. Reputedly, they were also the so-called Pirate Kings of Orion, descendants of old pirate families. Growing wealthy and powerful off their gains, they’d reinvented themselves as respectable landowners. Though aloof and private, they were vain and encouraged the tourist trade to show off their riches. They hired the best police forces they could to keep the peace and not scare the tourists, while maintaining the privacy of the landowners. On the rare occasion this was breached, the matter was handled quietly; few knew what happened to the trespassers, and no one dared ask. Society Though apparently disreputable, Ugoan was in fact a major tourist world, receiving millions of Orion tourists every year. They came to see the natural beauty and landscapes, see the spacedocks and view the grand estates of the landowners, hoping to see the modern pirates. They were more likely to see ancient pirates, however, with recreations of their settlements with dingy plastic huts and actors playing proud and ragged pirate revolutionaries. There was even a simulated slave auction with audience participation. These displays drew big crowds. The tourists wanted to their see the heroes of Orion history, as well as their modern glories. Settlements Ugoan was similar to Avali and Rigel III in that much of the surface was unspoiled natural landscapes and farmlands, generally picturesque and idyllic. Settlements were scattered with occasional neat estates around large manor houses, villas and palaces, equipped with their own landing pads. All the major settlements were situated in the lowlands or on the foothills. Despite its reputation as a pirate world, Ugoan was rather lacking in grubby spaceports, spacer’s bars and obvious pirates. Environment Ugoan had a terrestrial atmosphere and a cool temperate–to–alpine climate. It had dense evergreen forests, harsh tundra near the large polar caps, and snow could be found above an elevation of 1500 meters. It had a total surface area of 430,052,600 square kilometers and, with 67% land mass, a total land area of 288,135,240 square kilometers. About 37% of its makeup was normal metals, 10% was radioactive elements, 5% was gemstones, and it had trace amounts of industrial crystals and special minerals. Category:Orion Category:Planets Category:Geography